Running away
by pandagirly2563
Summary: Arthur runs away from his father, merlin runs away from an angry village the two meet and become the closest of friends but the time will come when Arther will have to return to Camelot to claim his place on the throne. merlin Arthur friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own merlin

Life was to complicated. As a prince they expect so much of me, I am the example. It is supposed to be nice, being able to have anything I want, but that's a lie.

"I'll leave" I screamed at my father "leave and never come back" he just glared at me.

'Guards" my father yelled "take prince Arthur to his chambers and see to it that he stays there" the guards came up to me and pulled me away. I fought them with all my might.

"You can't do this" I yelled as I was pulled away from my father. When I got to my chambers I slumped to the floor in defeat. Lilith my old nursemaid was being executed the next day for helping a sorcerer. She had children my age that would soon be without a mother, And It was my father's fault. He is blinded by his hatred of magic even I can see that and I am only 11. I looked up from my place on the floor with a look of determination on my face. I would not live with such a man any longer. I would leave just as I had said. I quickly got up and packed a bag with some clothes a cloak and a dagger with the Pendragon crest on it that I had been given for my birthday. As a reminder of who I once was.

The next morning Lilith was hanged and the smile on my father's face erased any doubts I was having in a second. The next day just before dawn I made my escape. It was easy sneaking away, and when I got to the edge of the woods I looked back at the place that had been my home for my whole life. For a second I had a feeling of doubt but it was gone almost as soon as it came. I turned back to the forest and ran as fast as I could away from Camelot.

* * *

"He's a monster" the old man cried looking down to me where I cowered. He had seen me making rocks fly through the air with my magic. I was Shore there was no one around at the time and really wanted to use my magic. The man had come up right behind me and grabbed my arm. I had tried to fight back but he had a firm grip on my arm and wasn't letting go any time soon. He had then proceeded to drag me back to the village and declare that I was evil and a sorcerer. Everyone began yelling all around me and in the corner of my eye I could see my mother crying. _I am the reason my mother is crying. Everyone would be better off if I just left._ I thought to my self.

With that thought I pushed through the crowd and towards the forest. There were a few shouts but no one tried to stop me. They already wanted me gone I was just making the task easier for them. I ran as fast as I could tears blurring my vision. I finally stopped when the moon was in the sky. I looked around for a pace to rest and spotted a cave. When I entered the cave I didn't even take the time to look around, I just curled up with my head resting on my knees and cried until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

As it began to grow dark I stopped running I looked around the area and smiled when I saw a cave. After making sure the cave was empty I set my bag down and left to look for some wood to start a fire. I had been on a few hunting trips with my father and new how to set up a camp. I frowned at that thought I did not want to think about my father at the moment. When I got back to the mouth of the cave I froze in fear. There siting against the wall was a dark figure that hadn't been there before. Taking out my knife I slowly walked in moving toward the figure who thankfully hadn't noticed my presence yet. When the figure came in to view I stopped in my tracks. It was a kid around my age with dark black a hair. He was rolled up in a ball and from the looks of it he was sleeping. Putting my knife back I slowly started towards the kid again and kneeled down next to him. I them proceeded to give him I small shake. His head obediently shot up and looked at me with scared blue eyes. He quickly got up from his place on the floor and started backing away from me further into the cave.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you" I said trying to sound none threating. The last thing I need is a frightened kid who will probably run back to his parents and tell them I was here. I had been running all day and was tired but I couldn't risk being recognized and brought back to Camelot. Thankfully my words seemed to calm him down and boy stopped moving and looked at me curiously but still scared. I took a step towards him and when he didn't react I continued towers him until I was right in front of him. The boy was scrawny and had what looked to be peasant clothes on his eyes were slightly red making it seems like he had cried recently. "I'm Arthur, what's your name" I said

He looked at me cautiously for a second before answering. "I'm merlin" the boy said quietly.

"Are your parents nearby merlin" I asked hoping if they are I would have time to get away before they found me.

"I ran away" he said looking down at his feet. I silently sighed in relief

"me too" I said his head shot up looking at me shocked " you can stay with me tonight if you want I got two blankets so you can have one." He paused for a second to think and then nodded his head. I smiled at him and then walked over to where I had the fire wood and started a fire then went over to my bag and got out some bread and apples I had taken and gave merlin some. We both sat their silently and ate our food. Suddenly Merlin spoke.

"Why did you run away" he said in a voice louder than it had been all night. I looked up to where he was siting and then looked down at the ground.

"I didn't like where I was living. My father… he did something bad and I realized I couldn't stay there anymore so I left." I said we fell into silence again before I looked up at him. Merlin had finished his food and was now staring at the fire with a sad expression on his face. "What about you" I said drawing him out of his thoughts.

"What" he said

"Why did you run away" I said he looked away at this and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I got caught… doing something I wasn't supposed to. And they dragged me back to the village where everyone was yelling at me and c-calling me a monster… a-and my m-mother was crying a-and it was all my fault s-so I left." By the time he was finished he was sobbing uncontrollably and I let him usually when someone was crying I would tease them for It all my friends back home where nobles and it was unbefitting for nobles to cry, but this was different. Whatever It was that he did must have been awful to make everyone hate him like that. I can't imagine what Merlin could have done he didn't seem bad at all but I had only just met him.

"What did you do" I asked once he was calm enough to talk. He tensed when I said this but didn't look up.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me too" he said quietly still not looking up. I was shocked at this. Why would I hate him I had only just met him.

"No I won't, whatever it is I won't hate you" I said trying to get him to tell me. And I was telling the truth, I don't know what it was but I could feel that no matter what I could never hate merlin. Like hating him would be like hating myself.

"Promise" he said finally looking up at me

"Promise" I said to him he nodded in reply. He was silent for a few seconds trying to prepare himself for what was coming.

"I-I…. I did magic" he said so silently I almost didn't hear him. I sucked in a breath he had magic that means he's evil…right. That's what my father said at least. But my father was wrong about Lilith heck that was the whole reason I had left Camelot. Maybe he was wrong about sorcerers. I accepted that fact easier than I thought I would but I knew deep down that it was true. Merlin did not look evil. He_ isn't_ evil I thought my dad was wrong. And now It all made sense, why the villagers had reacted in the way they did. They had been led to believe that magic was evil by my father. I felt I slight pang of guilt and made a silent vow to make it up to him. I might not be able to stop my father but I can try to help the people that have been affected by his hate starting with Merlin. Ending my thoughts I finally looked at Merlin. He wore such a look of fear that made my heart wrench. I had promised not to hate him yet he still looked like I was going to jump up and declare him a monster. I thought about what to say that would show him I am not angry.

"Can you show me" I said he looked at me shocked, I smiled.

"What" he said

"your magic, can you show me" I said he stared at me for a moment letting what I said sink in then gave me a wide smile which in turn made me return the gesture. He then looked around like he was thinking about what he would do; finally his eyes looked on his apple core. He stared at it with a great intensity, and I watched in amassment as his eyes turned gold and the apple core flew out of the cave. He looked at me with wide eyes awaiting my judgment. "That…was amazing" I said letting my excitement show threw my words. Merlin's eyes lit up and he gave another huge smile that lasted until he went to bed.

That night I thought about Merlin we had talked for a long time that night. I had told him I was the prince of Camelot and why I had run away. I was a little frightened of his reaction considering my father was the reason for his running away but he had just smiled and said 'well that's good wouldn't want you turning into any more of a prat then you already are' he was actually amused at the fact that I was the prince and had come to calling me a 'prat' whatever that meant so in return I had called him an idiot which had only made him laugh harder. I smiled at the memory. Merlin hadn't even cared that I was the prince witch even though I hadn't realized it at the time had been another reason for me leaving Camelot. I felt more comfortable around him than anyone else I had ever met.

The next day I woke up and was confident with my thoughts. I walked over to merlin and nudged him with my foot. He opened his eyes and looked at me in confusion before recignison shined in his eyes. he sat up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes before standing up to face me.

"So I was thinking" I said before he had the chance to say anything "well I ran away and you ran away" I gestured to him and he nodded obviously wondering where this was going. "And were both going to have to go somewhere" he nodded again I took in a deep breath "so I was wondering we could I don't know go there together" I said this with hope in my voice. He was silent for a second thinking about what I just said then he smiled.

"of course I'll go with you" he said I smiled "can't have you go dyeing out there all on your own can we"

"And what's that supposed to mean" I said with an offended tone

"well its obvious you wouldn't survived a day out there alone do you even know how to cook." He said with an amused face

"merlin"

"yes"

"shut up"

"ok"


	2. Chapter 2 the Druids

**I do not own merlin**

**hey I'm back, thank you all for reading my story. I am not exactly sure how Merlin's powers work but in the show he always seems to know when someone's about to** attack** and so I made it to where Merlin and Arthur run any time Merlin has a bad feeling. I also am planning on writing a series of one shots based on this story so look out for that. enjoy!**

chapter 2 the Druids

* * *

We traveled to gather for three weeks and threw that time I couldn't help but feel happier than I had ever been in my entire life. I could use my magic freely around Arthur who actually enjoyed it. Some days we would spend traveling. We had agreed when we first met that we would find a place to call home a place that was secluded and where no one would bother us. We haven't found that place yet but we are still looking. The main reason we haven't found it yet is that we like to goof of a lot. Some days we will spend just playing games and by the time we are finished it will be too late to travel. In the evening Arthur will go out and hunt something ( how he manages to do that with only a dagger is be beyond me) I on the other hand gather plants and berry's and a water source preferring not to help kill defenseless animals If I can. Sometimes we will have to make a quick escape from either Camelot's men looking for the prince or bandits. We have come to rely on what Arthur calls my funny feelings. At first Arthur made fun of them saying I was paranoid but then a few minutes latter a small group of about four or five bandit's appeared with the help of my magic we were able to escape but only just barely. After that we realized we can't take any chances we're only two kids after all. We haven't been attacked since.

Right now we are travelling and talking in our usual banter, another thing I have come to enjoy since meeting Arthur.

"are you sure you know where we are going" I said sarcastically we had decided to head to a forested area next to some mountains in Cenreds kingdom knowing it was less likely for Camelot's men to find us there.

"yes _mer_lin I know how to read a map" he said I rolled my eyes

"really then where are we now" I said he opened his mouth to answer but closed It when he realized he didn't have one. I laughed but stopped suddenly I felt something, my funny feelings, but this wasn't like all those other times this wasn't a warning it friendly and inviting and there was something else it had a feeling of …magic? I started walking towards it then stopped when I realized Arthur was there to.

"…listening to me merlin?" he said looking annoyed

"there's something there" is said and his face suddenly became serious.

"Well then let's get out of here" he said as he put the map back in his bag waiting for me to tell him which direction to run.

"no" I said he looked at me funny "its..its not bad its.. Good"

"good?" he said questioningly

"yes and … safe I think we should go to it" I said slightly unsure he stared at me for a second deciding on what to do. He then nodded making up his mind.

"I trust you if you say it's safe than its safe." He said I smiled and nodded

"it's this way" I said and began walking towards the source. As we drew closer I began to hear talking and before long we found ourselves looking at a small village. But it was different than my village. The people lived in tents instead of homes like they were ready to get up and leave any time. Arthur and I were hiding behind some trees trying to determine if it was safe to enter the village. Suddenly a twig snapped behind us we both turned around to find a man dressed in long roads

"welcome" the man said "may I ask what your business is in our camp"

"we don't really have any business we are just travelers" Arthur taking a step in front of me protectively which slightly annoyed me, I can take care of myself.

"well you are welcomed to stay as long as you like. It would be an honor to host you and emrys we might even be able to offer assistance." He said this time I spoke

"who's emrys?" I asked him he smiled at me

"you" he said the surprised me why would this man think my name was emrys he must have me confused with someone else

"this is merlin" Arthur said the man raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else he lead us to the village and offered us some food which we graciously took. After a while another thought occurred to me.

"You said you can assist us, how" I asked Arthur looked up from where he was siting also curious to know what the man had to say.

"with your magic of course" he said Arthur made a small chocking sound and I stared at him in shock. he had he found out about my magic. The man chuckled at us and smiled " no need to be alarmed emrys. This is a druid camp we study magic." I visibly relaxed at his words "to answer your question we can teach you magic, am I correct to assume you know no spells" I nodded "well we can teach you spells and help you develop your magic, I will give you time to think about our offer." He said before getting up and walking away I turned to Arthur

"What do you think?" I asked

"if the can help you with your magic I think we should do it, as long as you're ok with it" he said I smiled at him

"yes" is all I said and he nodded his head.

* * *

We stayed at the druid camp for a month and threw that time merlin learned many different spells. We also learned that emrys was merlin's name among the druids but they wouldn't tell use any more than that. one day the leader Aurfyn approached us and told us that we must leave. He pointed to a spot on my map were he said there was an abandoned cabin and we could go live there. We asked him why we had to leave and he told us I was just time. Before we left though he gave merlin a spell book telling him it was time he learns on his own. He also gave us seeds some food and me a sword for defense. We said our goodbyes and left the next day at dawn in the direction cabin Aurfyn told us about.

We finally spotted the cabin three days later it was in the corner of a clearing in the forest with a spring nearby it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3 coming home

**I do not own merlin**

**hello again. thanks again to all those who read my story. I have a pretty good idea of how I want the story to go and you can expect regular updates. as for my one shots that I am writing in relation to this story, I will be posting those soon as well. the one shots will take place in between chapters 2-3 during the time Arthur and merlin are living to gether. they will mostly be just fun little events. well that's all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 coming home

The years went by quickly Arthur and I became like brothers. We grew up together in the small clearing. Arthur taught himself how to use a sword and became quite skilled sometimes he would practice with me using two wooden swords we had made. I tried to fight him but I soon found out that I was useless with a sword. But I wasn't useless with magic so I could sometimes use it to my advantage. I learned many spells from the magic book I had received from the druids. Although not all my attempts at magic had gone well. There had been a few instances one that involved a very angry purple haired Arthur.

At the moment Arthur had decided to chase me around the clearing after I might have used magic to pour water on his head.

"What's wrong" I said over my shoulder "can the prestigious prince Arthur not handle a bit of water" I laughed. Over the years I had found it very amusing to mock him on his title as prince whenever he did something very un-prince like.

"get back here" he yelled I frowned why did his voice sound so close I looked over my shoulder…oh no. the next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground by the wet prince who then proceeded to rub the top of my head very hard.

"Hey, ow that hurts" I complained

"Serves you right" he said smiling finally letting me go I scowled at him. He got up and reached out his hand to help me up which I accepted. We were about to turn around and head back to the cabin when a voice sounded behind us

"Stay where you are" both of us froze there were people approaching us I called on my magic ready to defend Arthur and I from these strangers. But when I saw who it was my blood ran cold a knight of Camelot was now standing in front of us. Beside me Arthur tensed. The knight looked at us up and down before turning to his knights

"Search the cabin" he said and the a couple of the knights took of towards our home

"You can't do that" I said the knight just ignored me beside me Arthur spoke.

"Don't go trying to start a fight merlin they are obviously armed and we are not" Arthur said I understood what he was trying to say they may not know I'm a sorcerer and I need to keep it that way. Soon the other knights he from our home and the called the one that had given the orders over I couldn't hear what they were talking about but from the looks they gave us it seemed like they had found something important. I instantly thought of my spell book if they had found that then we would have to fight. The rest of the knights came over to us.

"You" the knight pointed to Arthur "can pack your things we are to head to Camelot immediately" why would they want only Arthur to go to Camelot?

"And what if I refuse" Arthur asked

"we will resort to using force If necessary we are giving you the chance to come willingly I suggest you take it. You should also know that you are not in trouble no harm will come to you resist." The knight said

"Why are you tacking me if I'm not in trouble" Arthur asked one of the knights came forward and held up a dagger, The dagger that the Pendragon family seal on it. Oh no.

"We have been searching a long time for you Arthur Pendragon" the knight said Arthurs eyes widened but he didn't say anything he just nodded. He knew he had been caught.

"I'm going with you" I said the knights all looked at me but didn't pay me much mind

"very well go gather your things" Arthur and I walked to our home of seven years to pack up and leave probably to never return I grabbed my bag and put my few most precious belongings to put in my bag I also grabbed my spell book and tucked it away between two pieces of cloth.

"Thanks" Arthur said as we finished packing

"For what?" I asked looking up at him

"Coming with me, you didn't have to" he said I smiled

"well someone has to keep your pratishness in check" I joked he gave a laugh but it was only halfhearted I didn't blame him he was going back to Camelot and to his father. He bound to be at least a little nervous and sad.

"but seriously thanks merlin I know this is a big risk for you but I promise I wont let anything happen." he said I took a deep breath he was right this was a big risk going to live in the same building as a man that would have me executed on the spot If he ever found out I had magic. but Arthur was worth it, he needed me and I needed him. I smiled at Arthur and he smiled back.

"I know you will" I said before taking one last look at the one place I had ever felt truly happy and free and walking out the door.

* * *

We rode with the knights for the rest of the day we stopped once it was dark and made camp when the rest of the knights were asleep except for the one on guard I walked over to Arthur who was still awake and sat down.

"you are going to be in so much trouble" he rolled his eyes but didn't say anything "are you scared" he looked at me and then sighed

"What am I going to do I can hardly just go back to being prince after all this time" he said sadly

"well if there's one thing I know it's that if anybody can do you can, you understand the people and it will help you make great choices." I said

"thanks merlin" he said I smiled at him and he smiled back

The next day we set out for Camelot. it was a long ride and we didn't make it to Camelot until just before sunset. As the castle came into view I felt my stomach twist with anxiety in less than an hour I would confront my father for the first time in seven years. I took in a deep breath I was going to be fine I told myself.

As we arrived at the gate the knights barked at some servant to alert the king his son had come home. They tried to separate me from merlin but I wouldn't allow it. I would never admit it but I need his support. We were rushed to the throne room. As we stood in front of the closed doors that lead to the throne room I took in a deep breath _this was it._I felt a reassuring hand on my arm and looked over to see merlin giving me an encouraging smile. I smiled back at him then turned back to the doors that were now being opened and saw for the first time in seven year, my father. We were led into the room that other than my father was completely empty; I looked at my father expectedly

"Arthur" he said in a shocked tone

"Father" I replied trying not to sound to cold. I found that even after all this time I still had a bitter hate for my father. He looked at me frozen in place before getting up and walking strait up to me and hugging me something my father never did. He finally let go and took a few steps back and cleared his voice.

"it's good to have you back" he said I gave him a small smile but otherwise stayed silent. Sensing the tension he turned his attention to merlin who he had not seemed to notice before now. "who's this" he said

" this is Merlin a very good friend of mine" I said merlin gave a week smile " he will be staying here in Camelot" my father looked between me and merlin like he wanted to say something but thought better of it obviously thinking that now was not the time to question his sons choices in friends.

"Well in that case I will have a room prepared. For him and I welcome you both to join me for dinner" he said I nodded

"We would be honored to join you."

"Very good you may go to your chambers to freshen up they have remained the same but if you need a reminder I can have a servant escort you" he said

"That won't be necessary" I said and walked out of the room towered my old chambers even after all these years I still knew where it was. Merlin followed me to my chambers and when we finally arrived and closed the door I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was awkward" I looked up to see merlin looking just as relieved to be alone as I was. We both stared at each other before bursting out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4 awkward chats

I do not own merlin

chapter 4 awkward chats

* * *

I walked over to my wardrobe and found a whole new selection of clothing putting on the appropriate clothes I walked over to wear merlin was sitting and sat down.

"Now merlin" I said "there are a few rules you have to fallow when we have dinner with my father"

"arg" merlin groaned "fine what are they"

"Well for starters no calling me a prat, clotpole, dollophead or whatever other insult you can manage to come up with" I said listing the names out with my fingers. Merlin gave an exasperated sigh but agreed. "Good secondly…." I didn't get to finish because there was a knock at the door. "Come in"

"The king requests both your presences at dinner." The servant said I sighed

"Thank you that will be all" the servant left I got up and looked straight at merlin. "Just don't be and idiot merlin" he glared at me

"Prat"

We walked down the long corridor to where we would be having dinner. We walked over and took a seat I sat right next to my father and merlin next to me. We sat in silence as the food was brought out.

Beside me my father cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to know there has only been a few major attacks on Camelot since you left I will fill you in on the details later" My father said in an obvious attempt to change the subject

"That's...Um good" I said "father" I said drawing his attention "may I ask were morgona is" his face hardened which confused me had something happened to morgana while I was away.

"It turns out her loyalties were not exactly to us" he said this only confused me more

"what does that mean" I asked he looked angry but finally sighed

"it turns out she was in liege with a sorcerer she attacked Camelot… with magic" he said the last one with a good amount of bitterness. I was sadden by this I knew magic wasn't evil but if morgana had it living with Uther would have been terrible.

We sat in awkward silence for the rest of the meal and when I was finished I stood up and acknowledged my father before leaving the room with a very relieved merlin at my tail. When we got to the hall way I turned to merlin.

"You should probably go to your room and get some sleep" I told him

"Yeah ok you get some sleep to" he told me I called over a nearby servant and had them escort merlin to his room. I started towards my room and found that the servant and merlin followed me most of the way before they stopped at a door that was only a little ways from mine. I sighed in relief at least I know were merlin is and this way if the idiot try's to find my room he won't end up wondering the castle for hours on end.

I continued on to my room were a servant was waiting to prepare me for bed. I sent him away, after seven years having to grow and make almost everything I need to survive I'm pretty sure I can get ready for bed on my own.

After the servant left I looked around the huge room and sighed I couldn't help but miss the small cabin in the woods. There had been two cots in one corner each with a medium sized basket beside it to hold out clothes and personal things. On the other side was a table a large pot and a cabinet that held our food and various pots and pans. Separating to kitchen from the cots was a large bookcase like shelf that had all of merlin's different herbs and potions that he liked to play around with and slip into my food. And on the far wall there was a fire place. There was also a table outside in the clearing which were we spent most of our time. Behind the cabin was where we had our little farm where we grew our food. There was a village about a day's walk from our cabin that traded with us. We would get clothes and tools from them and we would give them food that we grew. They never questioned us; they just figured we were trading for our parents. I smiled at the memories and then frowned when I realized that part of my life was over. There was a knock at the door and without waiting to answer my father walked in and shut the door behind him. In instantly stopped what I was doing and looked up at him.

"Arthur" he said he looked very nervous witch in return made me nervous as well. He motioned to the table that merlin and I had been sitting at earlier. "Would you care to sit" without saying anything I walked over to the chair and sat down facing him.

"Why did you leave Arthur" I was slightly taken back by this but didn't let it show.

"I think you know why father" I responded trying not to show the anger that was welling up inside me.

"That was one instance that I admit my judgment had been wrong but it was hardly a reason to leave for seven years" he said his voice rising towards the end.

"It may have been grief and anger toward that one incident that led me away. But it was the realization that Lilith was only one of hundreds you have wrongfully executed that kept me away because if I could do nothing to stop it then there was no way I was sticking around to watch." I said letting the anger show for the first time, my father didn't say anything for a long time. He just sat there shocked trying to comprehend what his son had just told him. After gaining his composure he spoke in a very controlled voice

"I had no idea you felt that way towards my views and beliefs. I'm sorry for pushing you away like that; I will try to listen to your opinion from now on." I knew he was only saying that because he didn't want me to leave again and not because he valued my opinion but it was still something and now I had a real threat that he knew I would go through with. Now I can make a difference.

"Thank you father" I said he smiled relived.

"Now I am very interested to know how you spent the last seven years. Were you happy?" He said although he didn't look too thrilled to talk about this he realized it had to be done sometime. I on the other hand smiled this was easy to talk about.

"They were some of the best years of my life me and merlin lived in a small cabin in Cenreds kingdom." I said this only seemed to make my father even more uncomfortable but he didn't change the subject

"Yes this merlin and you seem to have strong bond, how exactly did you meet" he questioned.

"Yes, I had stopped to rest in a cave the night I left Camelot and when I came back from collecting fire wood he was there. He run away from his village for personal reasons that that are not mine to say and had suck shelter just like I had we talked and decided to stick together. He is like a brother to me. I don't know If I would have survived had it not been for him" I said my father nodded.

"I'm glad you had someone there for you through that time and that you have found such a good friend" my father said looking like he was in deep thought, he then shook his head coming out of his thoughts "I would like you to come done to the training grounds tomorrow you have a lot to catch up on. I told you about morgona's betrayal it is only more proof that magic is evil and she is still out there probably preparing more attacks on Camelot. As prince you need to be prepared for such attacks.

"yes, but I wouldn't worry too much father I trained threw the whole time I was away though I might not be as good as your men considering I am self-taught." My father looked relieved

"I'll make sure to inform the knights. And I look forward to spending more time with you Arthur we have a lot to catch up on." He said before getting up and leaving, I sat there for a few minutes going over what had just happened before finishing getting ready for bed. That night I dreamt of my new life in Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5 dragon calls and tours

I do not own merlin

**hi sorry about this one being short I will try to make the next one longer. thank you to those that reviewed and read my story you are very appreciated. also I am uploading my running away one shots the first one is called the bunny incident so check it out. that's all for now. enjoy!**

* * *

**chapter 5 dragon calls and tours**

I got to my room that thankfully was just down the hall from Arthurs. Thanking the servant I got walked into the room and had to stop for a second to take it all in. the room was huge bigger than anything I have ever lived in. I looked around and spotted my bag on the table. I looked around making sure no one was in the room then I took out my spell book and searched for a suitable place to hide it until I found a more secure hiding spot tomorrow. I finally spotted a chest that would work well for now. I placed the book inside the chest and threw a couple of blankets on top of it. With that done I got prepared for bed and found my way under the covers. And before long I was in a deep sleep

"_merlin"_ I opened my eyes and looked around but there was no one there figuring it was just my imagination closed my eyes trying to fall asleep

"_merlin"_ this time I sat up and looked around frantically

"hello" I called out but no one answered weary I laid back down and went to sleep

The next day I woke up bright and early. I got up and got dressed and then proceeded to make my way down to a certain prats room and silently opened the door. I smiled when I saw the still sleeping form on the bed. Looking around I spotted the curtains and after making my way over to them flung the open.

"Come on get up can't have you late for your first day as prince now can we" I said cheerfully Arthur always likes to sleep in meaning I always get to wake him up.

"arg, merlin" he groaned but got up. I have always favored that water spell that I had used in the clearing to wake Arthur up. I sat down in a chair and watched as he went about the room getting ready.

"I have to go to training to day." Arthur said

"oh" I said

"yes, apparently as prince of Camelot I need to be prepared for any attacks on Camelot" he said lightly but looked nervous

"I can go with you If you like" I said

"yah, sure" he said like he didn't care but I can tell he was relieved. After Arthur was dressed e both made our way out onto the training field. I went over and sat at the sidelines and watched as Arthur talked to some of the knights although I couldn't hear what they were saying. At some point Arthur and one of the knights started to spare. I was pleased to see that Arthur was able to hold his own against the knights. I was silently afraid that Arthur wouldn't be good enough considering he only had me for a sparring partner. After about 30 minutes the knights started to leave.

"_merlin" _I looked around confused

"_merlin_" this time I put my ear to the ground trying to figure out where the voice was coming

"merlin!" I looked up to see Arthur in front of me "what in the world are you doing merlin"

"well, I ah" I stuttered Arthur rolled his eyes

"come on my father has requested to speak with me and I have arranged for a servant to give you a tour of the castle, can't have you getting lost now can we." He said

I said good bye to Arthur and went to were Arthur said to meet the servant. I stood waiting about a minute until a girl walked up to me.

"hi I'm gwenivere but most people call me Gwen. I'll be giving you your tour." She said I smiled at her

"I'm merlin" I said and held out a hand to her

"Your prince Arthurs friend right" she asked

"Uh, yes" I said

"Well he seems very nice" she smiled I laughed

"Don't be fooled he can be a real prat when he wants to be" I said with a smile she just shook her head and laughed.

"Come on then let's get on with that tour" she lead me through the castle while we talked about various things. We ended in my chambers, after saying our good byes she left to do her chores around the castle. I set about trying to find a better place for my spell book. After about 20 minutes I found a loose floor board in the corner of the room. I then walked over to where I had hidden my spell book last night and proceeded to place it in the floor. When that was finished I was about to sit down to relax when Arthur came bursting in the doors.

"my father wants to make me crowned prince of Camelot"

I stared at him in shook "what, but you've only been here two days."

"I know but he said the because of the threat morgona possess on Camelot. There needs to be someone ready to step up to be king if something were to happen to my father." Arthur said panicked

"Arthur calm down I'm sure there is nothing to be worried about, Uther will be king for a long time." I said this seemed to calm him down a little bit but not all the way.

"But what if the people reject me after being away so long." He said

"the people will love you Arthur" he looked at me for a long time then sighed

"thanks merlin" he said

"no problem" we sat in silence for a while lost in our own thoughts. After a while I decided to speak.

"So when are you being crowned" I said he looked up shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Um, tomorrow." He said I stared at him shocked

"Seriously" I asked surprised he looked at me with a look that said he agreed with me. No wonder he was so freaked out, the king didn't even give him time to prepare.

"yeah, he said I needs to be done as soon as possible" I sighed of course

"so have you practiced yet" I asked he looked at me oddly

"Practiced what" he said I smiled at him

"your princely walk of course" this time he gave me a look that said 'merlin you really are an idiot' I smiled at him "I mean after all that time living in the forest you may have developed a slight slouch" he looked appalled

"I do not slouch, _mer_lin" he said I shook my head

"if you say so sire" I said he rolled his eyes at me but when he got up he seemed to stop and straiten up before walking out of the room. When he closed the door merlin couldn't help it any more he burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6 revealed

** I so not own merlin**

**hey guys I'm back. thank you so much to those who left comments they really brightened my day. If you want anymore of this story go over to my account and check out my one-shot based on this story. that's all for now enjoy!**

**chapter 6 revealed **

* * *

I walked through the halls of the castle lost in thought. Tomorrow I was going to be crowned price of Camelot. I don't think I am ready for this, I mean I left when I was 11 so I didn't really know anything about how to run a kingdom. Merlin says I'll be a great king I am not sure that's true but if I can't trust merlin then who can I trust. Thinking about merlin made me smile. That's one good thing to come of this, when I am king merlin will finally be free. And of course I am going to make him court sorcerer. I know right now he's still in danger not even I could hope to change my father's views on sorcery, but when I am king I will make sorcery legal again.

I finally came to a stop outside my room; I had walked the full perimeter of the castle thinking. Upon entering my room I was met with a woman standing by the window. Confused I looked around the room to make sure it was mine. I had been thinking so hard I wouldn't be surprised if I had walked into another person's room. Seeing that it was my room I turned my attention to the mysterious woman.

"Who are you" I said. The woman turned around and looked at me. She had a beautiful face and long black hair, she looked familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen her before.

"You don't recognize me?" she asked faking a look of hurt "we were practically brother and sister" I widened my eyes as I realized who the woman was.

"Morgana" I said shocked what was she doing here. You can't really go walking about Camelot after you attack it.

Morgan gave a (really creepy) smirk. "Actually take back what I said about us being practically brother and sister. We are brother and sister." She said. I stared at her shocked, we are brother and sister? "Oh, Uther didn't tell you. Well we can just add that to the list of lies Uthers told us."

"What are you doing here morgana you're an enemy of Camelot" I said wiping the shock from my face. Theirs every chance morgana could be a threat and I can't afforded to be caught off guard.

" I have come to ask that you join me." She said. " I heard that you were brought back by force, I suspect you still hate Uther just as much as when you left Camelot." I narrowed my eyes at her. She wants me to join her?

"I admit I am not loyal to Uther but I am loyal to Camelot, I will not join you" I said her smirk turned into a scowl.

"Uther has slaughtered thousands of innocent people and will continue to do so. I know why you left Camelot; you know that Uther is blinded by his hate." She said

"Uther is blinded by his hate I know magic can be used for good but you morgona have been corrupted. You seek only revenge from those who have wronged you. Magic will return to the kingdom but it will not be you who returns it." I said. She wore a look of surprise that slowly turned to one of hate.

"your right, magic will return to the kingdom even if I have to kill every last Pendragon to make it happen." She said pulling out a dagger. I searched the room frantically for my sword but could see it had been put away. "good bye Arthur Pendragon" just then the door swung revealing the panting form of merlin.

"Arthur!"

* * *

I looked around the room carefully before walking over to the table and setting a candle down. I sat down in front of the candle and stared at it in anticipation

It had been to so long since I had done magic and I could feel it itching to get out. I would follow Arthur anywhere, but I really wish anywhere hadn't been the home of a man who executes anybody who shows any sign of magic. I know Arthur wishes the same thing; dinner yesterday had been incredibly awkward.

Sighing I stared at the candle and felt my eyes glow gold. A flame burst from the candle. I smiled to myself it felt good to use magic. I was about to do more when I heard the voice again

"_merlin"_

I got up and looked around

"_merlin"_

I walked out my door following the voice

"_merlin"_

I walked down the halls of the castle avoiding servants

"_Merlin"_

I found myself in the dungeon were two guards were playing with dice

"_merlin"_

My eyes glowed gold and the dice shot out of the room bringing the two guards with them

"_merlin"_

I made my way down a long flight of stairs two a ginormous cave.

"where are you" I said looking around. Suddenly a dragon descended and stood on a rock in front of me

"im here. I how small you are for such a great destiny" the dragon said

"why? What do you mean? What destiny" I said

"your gift, merlin, it was given to you for a reason" the dragon said . I gave him a quizzical look

"yeah, and what's that"

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the lands of Albion" the dragon said. Honestly of all things I was not expecting him to say that.

"what?"

"but he faces many threats from friend and foe alike"

"What threats? Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Because without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion" I stared at the dragon why would Arthur need me to do that

"What dangers does he face" I asked

"many, one of which is happening now in his chambers" the dragon said, I felt my eyes widen at this information and not waiting for the dragon to say anymore I ran off to Arthurs chambers. When I arrived I saw a woman standing in front of Arthur with a dagger.

"Arthur!" I yelled the women looked up to me with a confused expression on her face, it didn't last long though because the next second she was being thrown across the room. I looked up to Arthur to make shore he was alright and saw him staring at something behind me. I turned around and saw two guards standing there glaring at me having seen the whole thing I was about to say something when I heard a noise from where the woman had landed.

"Emrys" she said weakly I gave her a surprised look I hadn't heard that name since I was 10. "You will pay for this Cume her, pin scinnlæcan" and then she was gone. I turned my attention back to the guards were I found Arthur standing in-between me and the guards. The guards looked shocked to see the prince of Camelot defending a sorcerer

"What do you think you are doing" Arthur said in an angry voice which only served to shock the guards further

"my lord, he is a sorcerer" one of the guards said

"he saved my life" Arthur yelled

"but sire…" the guard was interrupted by a yell.

"what is going on here" Uther demanded as he walked into the room. I felt myself pale at the sight of the man who in a few seconds will want me dead.

"Morgana attacked me" Arthur said and Uther paled. So that's who that woman was.

"Are you alright? Where Is she?" Uther asked walking towards his son.

"I'm fine but she managed to escape" Arthur said.

"How" Uther said looking defeated

"If I may sire" one of the guards said stepping forward "the boy used sorcery to stop morgana" the guard said. Uther looked shocked for second before turning angry and marching toward me but Arthur once again stepped in front of me.

"Arthur what are you doing he's a sorcerer" Uther said angrily

"He's my friend" Arthur responded with so much venom in his voice it even surprised me. Uther seemed shocked at his son's words.

"Arthur he is evil he…" Uther started but Arthur interrupted him

"He Is not evil" Arthur yelled I could tell Arthur was beginning to get to the point of doing something he would regret and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Arthur" I said softly he turned around at my voice and his expression immediately softened at seeing my face and was replaced by an expression of regret his eyes pleading for me to forgive him for putting me in this situation. He was about to say something but Uther beat him to it.

"Guards restrain my son and bring the sorcerer to the Dungan's" Uther commanded, Arthur shot back around to face his father as two guards grabbed him. At the same time I felt two pairs of hands grab me and start to lead me away. Feeling panic I started to struggle but it was no use.

"Arthur" I pleaded

"No!" Arthur yelled fighting the guards "you can't do this" I turned around and looked at Arthur as I was being dragged out the door, knowing full well it might be the last time I ever see him. As I was lead into the hallway I heard a shout eco from Arthur's room

"Merlin!"


	7. Chapter 7 talking about merlin

**im back ! sorry about this one being a little short. I love all the reviews you guys are giving me thank you.**

* * *

**chapter 7 talking about merlin**

"You can't do this" Arthur had said as the sorcerer was dragged away. The words were still ringing in Uthers head; he remembered a similar conversation between him and his soon many years ago

"I'll leave, leave and never come back"

'Guards, take Prince Arthur to his chambers and see to it that he stays there"

"You can't do this"

Those were the words that had been echoing around his head for the last seven years. Now he was saying them again and for a sorcerer of all people. Would Arthur leave again? Had he known the boy was a sorcerer all this time? The anger that had been in his sons voice was one he would not soon forget, Uther understood that this boy was important to Arthur but surely after learning of the boys secret his views would change. Perhaps the boy had enchanted him.

Uther looked at his son as the boy was dragged out of the room. He was fighting with all his might and his face filled with emotions. He looked angry but also scared. Scared that his best friend, his only friend, was going to be burned to death on the pyre.

"Merlin!"

* * *

After merlin was goon I took a second to comprehend what had just happened.

Merlin had used his magic to save me. Merlin was caught using magic, merlin was going to die. I felt like I couldn't breath. This couldn't be happening, I was supposed to become king and merlin my court sorcerer. He was supposed to be free and not have to live in fear. Now that day may never come because merlin just had to save my life. And my father…my father.

I looked over at the man who had imprisoned merlin and scowled. Never before have I ever hated a man as much as I hate Uther.

"Arthur" he said "I know your upset but he's a sorcerer Arthur surely you can see that he never was a real friend" I felt red hot anger bubble up inside me. How dare he even suggest that. merlin is loyal , kind and pure hearted but above all he is a great friend. I started struggling again but this time I was trying to get to my father. I felt hands pull me back and I composed myself. This was not the right way to deal with this.

"merlin is a better man then you'll ever be" I said dark father didn't look convinced.

"he is evil Arthur" he said

"I have known merlin since he was ten years old, I have seen him cry when I kill fluffy animals in the forests. I know merlin better than anyone and I know that he is not evil." I said angrily

"well you didn't know him as well as you thought Arthur considering he has lied to you all this time." He said obviously believing he had caught a slip of tongue from me. I smiled, he hadn't caught anything

"I have known about his magic since the day we meet" is said changing Uthers smug expression into one of shock "when I met him he was just a scared little boy who had never had a choice in doing his magic. He didn't know any spells. His magic came as naturally as breathing. And if it wasn't for his magic I would have been dead years ago. Just a few minutes ago he saved me from morgona who was just about to kill me. Merlin is my best friend we have been through everything together and that won't end now. Anything you do to merlin you do to me, if you kill merlin you kill me." I said. I watched as Uthers face slowly grew pale throughout my speech.

"Arthur you can't be serious" he said quietly

"I will either watch merlin walk free or die at his side" I said solemnly and now it was my turn to look smug because I knew I had the upper hand. Not only was I his son but Camelot needed a heir.

"I will take what you have said into consideration" he said remorsefully I breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't a yes but it was something.

"Thank you father" I said gratefully "may I be released now" my father nodded his head and the guards let go. I forced a bow to my father then walked out the door heading in the direction of the dungeons.

When I got there a new flood of anger came at the sight I was met with. Merlin was siting in the corner of the cell with his knees drawn to his chest, and a trickle of blood coming from a split lip. Shacking away the anger I cleared my throat making merlin's head pop up to look at me. As soon as he saw me his eyes immediately flooded with relief and he stood up and practically ran to the bars.

"im so sorry merlin, this is all my fault" I said looking down at my feet

"no its not Arthur" merlin said I sighed I knew it wasn't but I still felt guilty non the less. "if its anyone's fault it's the dragons" my head immediately shot up at this, did merlin just say dragon "he's the one who told me you were in danger"

"Merlin?" I said worriedly, hoping the stress hadn't gotten the better of him "what are you talking about"

"There's a dragon under Camelot how has been calling me from inside my head. When I finally went to him he told me you were in danger In your chambers" he said I gave him a odd look but nodded. It would explain why merlin had come bursting in.

"I talked to my father and he said he would take things into consideration I know it's not much but if he doesn't change his mind I will break you out. You are not going to die merlin" I said solemnly he stared at me for a second with a unknown expression on his face.

"thank you Arthur"


End file.
